


Love, Me Normally ♡

by kenmer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a literal idiot, Attempted Angst, Blood and Injury, Deaf Character, Deaf Sakusa Kiyoomi, Eventual Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Sakusa is an ARTIST, im not good at writing angst lol but itll be bad when it gets there, insecure sakusa kiyoomi, minor blood and injury, mixed POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmer/pseuds/kenmer
Summary: So to god, who made this man, You better have one hell of a plan!!Professional volleyball player runs into a deaf artist, constantly forgets they're deaf, and ends up having a crush on them.(i have lost motivation to write this i hate this fanfic and never liked it in the first place but i will keep it up for the people who still wanna read it, im sorry)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, mentioned Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Lost Volleyball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbiansteakout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansteakout/gifts).



> ★ - Sakusa POV  
> ♡ - Atsumu POV

“Get _a load of this Monster!”_

Blood dripped on the floor, holding his ear with one hand he reached for the hearing aid that was ripped from his ear with the other.

_”He doesn’t know to communicate!”_

‘What are they saying...? I cant hear you... what are you saying?’ His breathing began to speed up and become unsteady, I think im going to pass out

” _Will everyone please give him alittle bit of space!?”_

* * *

♡

The big game was in a couple weeks and the three idiots begged and begged their coach nonstop for them to practice at the park’s community volleyball court. It was new and the weather was amazing the opportunity could not be missed!

Of course the coach said no, but that didn’t stop the three from going after practice. 

A volleyball spun in the Twins hand as he smirked at his owl looking friend from the other side of the net, “It’ll be game point if you mess this up Boku-kun,” Atsumu teased as he dribbled the volleyball. “And it’ll be game point if you mess it up too!” Bokuto squacked as he pointed at the small whiteboard that showed their even score, this only made the twin roll his eyes and back up to serve the ball. 

Thirsty for his well deserved win he served a ball with a little too much force, causing the ball to fly over the other side and get lost in some bushes way behind them. “I think its out-“ Snickered his redheaded teammate as Atsumu quickly shushed the two before he went to retrieve the ball. 

‘ _It didn’t have to go far.. I didn’t hit it that hard did I?’_ The blonde searched around the bushes and trees where he overshot the ball, no luck in finding it.

Atsumu thought about giving up before he glanced over seeing a black haired man ‘ _Oh! maybe he’s seen it!’_ Slowly approaching the man, the twin stood behind him catching his breath before he began to spoke. “Excuse me, have you see a volleyball around here I overshot and...” His sentence began to fade as he quickly noticed the mystery man didn’t even turn around to acknowledge his presence, making the twin speak alittle louder. “Excuse me! I was wondering if you-“ still no reply. Atsumu now frustrated huffed as he planted his hands on his hips, annoyed with the stranger. “Look I'm not trying to hit on you or anything! I just wanna know where my ball is!” As expected the stranger hasn’t turned around, still focused on the little details of his drawing.

”All you had to say was no, you didn’t beed to ignore me to be an ass!” Atsumu stuck his tounge out before retreating back to his teammates empty handed.

The two were now sitting at the whiteboard with the score wiped clean and in its place was multiple games of tic-tac-toe. “What!? No fair, you’re clearly Cheating!” Huffed hinata as Bokuto drew a line in his 3-inarow. “How do you cheat in tic-tac-toe?! You just suck!” They both stuck their tongues out at each other before noticing the twins presence “Oh hey ‘Tsum Tsum! Wheres the ball?” 

“I was ignored by a stranger... I shouldnt even be born...”

-

The game was in only a couple days, Atsumu, along with his other teammates have been working their asses off to be the best, not giving him a-lot of time to visit his brothers onigiri shop or call his mother, but today he finally had the time to! 

He opened the door of the restaurant and his nose was filled with all the different flavors his brother served, along with the view of the mysterious man from the park.

The was sitting next to a brown haired man, they didn’t seem to be talking, only the taller of the two watching as the fat browed typed on his laptop, before his focus was changed to the grey haired twin called his order causing him to look up and hold up a finger to his friend before going up to retrieve his order.

Now was his chance! Atsumu quickly sped to the table standing across the table, he seemed to be working on the same drawing as before, adding more detail. _‘yeah, this is him.’_

The black haired one raised his head, finally noticing the blonde twin. This made Atsumu to start speaking.

”I don’t know if you remember me- but I was the guy you rudely ignored, for no reason might i add! at the park yesterday.” The stranger blinked slowly his focus glancing to see if his friend was coming back, he bit his lip to see he was still in line as he turned his focus back to the rambling twin who was still going. “-I was literally just asking for my ball and you think you’re so high and mighty that you can just ignore random people? I wasn’t trying to hit on you I was trying to find my ball, not everything is revolved around-“ 

“Excuse me sir?” A voice rang as the twin quickly turned to see the brown haired guy from earlier was back setting their bag of food on the table “Is there an issue?” 

Atsumu was frozen in his thoughts before he gestured to the man he was sitting by “You wanna tell your friend it’s a-little rude to ignore people- last time we talked I was trying to find my volleyball and he completely ignored me and to-“ 

“Sir-“ 

“Who does he think he is?! He isn’t the only person on the planet..” 

“Sir, they-“ 

“I Don’t get it! how hard is it to say yes or no to-“ 

“They’re deaf sir!” 

“...hah?” 

The man had his hand up to Atsumu trying to get the twin to stop his rambles. “Sir, they’re deaf.” He sighed pulling his hand away gesturing to the man beside him “They are deaf, they are not ignoring you they just cannot hear..” he snapped in the mans ear to get no reaction, further proving his point. 

_This makes...a-lot of sense._

_I just yelled at a deaf guy.. for ignoring me._

In a panic, The twin quickly bowed to the two in apology, hitting his head against the table, startling the deaf one with the sudden movements, he inched alittle closer to his friend who raised another hand to stop Atsumu’s apology rambles. 

“Dude... The hell?” The other twin wiped his hands on his apron picking Atsumu up by the collar of the shirt. “You gotta stop scaring my customers.” Osamu was quick to apologize to the two before dragging his brother off to the back, pushing him ahead. The grey haired twin crossed his arms as he began to question his idiotic twin. 

“You wanna tell me what all of that was about?” 

“wellitallstartedwheniwasatheparkandi-“

“slowly, please..” 

“I yelled at a guy for being deaf...on accident.” 

Osamu stared at his brother in shock, I’m related to this?

”You’re a fucking idiot!” was all he got in reply before his brother pulled out his hand towel, smacking his brother in the side with it.


	2. Apologies and Hangouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ - Sakusa POV  
> ♡ - Atsumu POV
> 
> I’m sorry for never updating this! ive been playing genshin literally all day :(

* * *

♡

“I really am the dumb twin... I shouldn’t have been born..” Whimpers were heard from under one of the tables in the backroom of _OnigiriMiya._ Atsumu sat there curled in a ball as me sputtered random nonsense to himself, mostly calling himself things.

Osamu leant against the wall, arm crossed as he stared at nothing. “Part of me is saying to be a good brother and lie to you saying ‘oh noo it’s not that bad just go out there and apologize and go buy him ice cream’ but from the story you babbled to me it seemed you yelled at them what?, twice? Yelled at a deaf guy twice for ignoring you.” The older twin hit his head at the top of the table trying to get up, “You don’t need to recap! I was there!” Atsumu rubbed his head before perking up “Actually thats not a bad idea, maybe if I apologize and make it up to them they wont hate me? Do you think they like volleyball? I could try and...” Osamu was now pushing his rambling brother out of the back room “Tell this to them, not me!” He pushed him slightly before turning around, giving him a side glance “Don’t start another fight it makes me look bad.” 

“meh meh meh meh mehhh makes me looookkk badddd~” Atsumu huffed as he made his way to the table which suprisingly still had the two strangers sitting there, one typing away at his laptop with his big round brows furrowed together while the other slowly ate their onigiri staring down at their artwork, face reading disgust. Hesitant at first, Atsumu shakes his head before approaching the two, causing the bean browed one to look up at him.

”I really am sorry! I wasn’t aware that he was deaf and-“ 

He was quick to raise his hand stopping the twin from proceeding. “It’s fine- really.. no more apologies... please.” 

he gestured to the seat in-front of him, which Atsumu accepted. he shut his laptop before pushing it aside, this got the deaf one’s attention looking up only to glare at the blonde one. 

“Oh- names out of the way, my name is Komori.” the bean browed one smiled before putting a hand on the others shoulder “And this is Kiyoomi, and as you can tell.. well can tell NOW but they’re deaf. Even though they’re deaf we should respect them by still using the correct pronouns, just to correct you earlier, they go by them.. not he.” 

Another wave of guilt hit Atsumu before he nodded. “Miya Atsumu... Is it rude to ask how theyre deaf? were they born that way or did something happen?” interest hinted in the blonde one tone as Komori was focused on his deaf friend, seeming to be signing something as they talked.

With an annoying glance from Kiyoomi and a head tilt from Komori he finally turned back to the interest blonde, “Well, it’s alot.. They were born deaf yes but,” He couldn’t help glance at Kiyoomi’s ear as he spoke, his eyes locked on the scar.

* * *

★

(flashback)

_“Woowww!” squeaked a small Komori as he admired the dark haired ones new hearing aid, “It’s so cooool!~ you look like a secret agent from those american movies!” Kiyoomi, slightly embarrassed glanced away from their kin. “It’s not that great... mama finally saved up enough to buy me a new one.. this one doesnt hurt as much and I can hear more than before!”_

_Group of young kids giggled and pointed at the young friends, Kiyoomi wasn't all that social and most people they hung around was their cousin, Komori. They were always seen together._

_“Get a load of this monster...”_

_One of the snickering kids from before slowly approached her classmate, she reached over before grabbing a hold of the aid and yanking it from the kid’s ear._

_a loud yelp echoed the classroom as Kiyoomi held their now bleeding ear._

_”Get a load of this monster..”_

_”He doesn’t know how to communicate!”_

_Kids circled the deaf kid, laughs unheard but seen as they looked around, their breathe speeding and eyes getting blurred from the tears, they felt like passing out at any second. Komori tried his best to push the kids out of the way so he could get to his cousin._

_”Will everybody please give them alittle bit of space!?”_

* * *

♡

Atsumu didn’t notice but he seemed to be staring at Kiyoomi as the story was being told to him, how he wish he could go back in time to beat those stupid kids up! messing with the deaf kid?! seriously?! 

Kiyoomi wasn’t a big fan of the staring, glancing away before glancing back to see if he was still looking, which he was. 

They began to angrily sign something at him, which quickly made Komori put his hands over theirs to stop them, shaking his head. “Im sorry, I’m sure they didn’t mean it.” 

“Oh... I don’t um... understand sign language so.. no offense taken..?” 

This just earned a smile from Komori before he perked up “Oh I remember what I was going to ask you! Are you and they grey haired one related? You two look awfully similar.. same hair and stuff..” 

“Oh! yes.. we’re twins. Alot of people couldn’t tell us apart back then, only way you could was out jersey numbers for my middle school volleyball team!”

”Oh, you played volleyball? Kiyoomi’s a big fan of volleyball, they’re a big fan of um... what’s their name?” he rested his hand on his chin before turning to his dead friend, seemingly signing something to him. 

“Schweiden Adlers! that’s their name!” Komori snapped his fingers looking back at the twin. “they’re a fan of.. I think his number is 11?” 

“You ever heard of MSBY?.. black jackals?” 

“Oh! wait! thats where i recognized you!” Komori perked up before breaking into a small laugher, he tapped Kiyoomi’s shoulder who zoned out of the convo to sign him something

‘He’s part of the MSBY team. We saw them play before, remember?’

Kiyoomi glared over at the blonde, Atsumu stared back with confusion as the two talked with their hands, he looked down at his own hands and began to wiggle his fingers, clearly confused on the whole sign language thing.

They finally turned back to their friend before finally signing;

_His._

_Sets._

_Suck._

Komori just sighed as he grabbed his friends hand setting them in their lap. I think he’s tired of Kiyoomi’s attitude. 

“What’d they say?” 

“They were just saying they’re ready to go home..” Komori sat up putting his belongings in his bag along with Kiyoomi’s sketchbook. “It was very nice to meet you though...” his voice trailed as he watched his deaf friend get up and slowly leave the shop. 

“I’m sorry I think they’re just tired or mad about.. I dunno- Here actually...” He pulled out a small notebook, jotting down some numbers and quickly handing it to the twin. “Talk to them if you’d like- But I gotta go before they get too far-“ 

Atsumu stared down at the piece of paper as the man patted his shoulder and rushed out to catch up with his friend. 

The other twin walked up to the table which now only sitted his brother.

”It go well?... whats that?” 

“I got his number...” 

“Hah?” The younger twin questioned, he didn’t get an answer before Atsumu slowly rose from his seat and began to walk out, eyes still glued to the paper.

”That dumbass...” 

* * *

★

Familier small vibrations were felt from artist’s back pocket, annoyed because whoever needed them at this weird hour was cutting into them trying to work on a piece they just can’t get right.

 **Unknown:** 👋🦊 hihi!! is this the person with the two cute moles above their eye, its me the blonde guy who yelled at you.. im still sorry bout that thooo, 

‘cute..?’ this just caused an eyeroll before they began to type.

 **me:** why do you have my number 

**me:** also they arent cute 

**Unknown:** so it is you!! so ur friend didnt give me a prank number awesome! 

**Unknown:** ik we just met but really, i do feel bad for the misunderstanding i wanna make it up to you! are you free tommorow? we can hang out tommrow plsss plsss plssss can we hang out tomorrow omiomi ❤️❤️❤️

‘God this guy is annoying! whatever gets him to shut up!... well, I do need to need to finish that one piece that I was drawing at the park...’

 **me:** you’re lucky i need to do something there anyway

 **unknown:** OMG!!!whjfjwnw LMAO okayyyy its a date JKJKJKJK unless IM JOKING LOL haha ill see u there at 1? 

a date?

 **me:** yeah...? 1 is okay

-

Kiyoomi stood by the tree, their sketchbook clutched in their hands as they nervously waited for that annoying blonde to show,

‘Was i stood up? Was he just joking about? Was he making fun of me?’ 

After giving him another minute or two they sighed making their way towards the front gate before their shoulder was quickly grabbed, causing him to quickly spin around smacking the mysterious man with their notebook.

* * *

♡

“Omi Omi! OmiOmi! Hey Omi!” The blonde waved his arms as he ran towards them, “Omi! Hey where are you going? Omiiii!!”

Finally catching up to Kiyoomi he grabbed his shoulder to catch his breath “h-hey- Omi w-“ The blonde wasn’t able to finish as he was cut off with a mighty swing, and a notebook to the head. 

“Owwww! Omiii, why did you?-“ Atsumu rubbed the side of his face that was hit looking up at the other, who seemed to be frightened by the shoulder touch.

‘Oh thats right, they’re deaf..’ 

Face flushed with embarrassment he quickly bowed to apologize, Kiyoomi just shook their head clenching their notebook harder. Remembering Atsumu didn’t know sign, they opened their sketchbook and began to write.

Atsumu on the otherhand admired the others choice of outfit, they were wears a bright yellow sweater with a design in the middle of a couple sunflowers, as his eyes traveled down he saw that they were also wearing a long black skirt, covering almost all of his legs. His eyes trailed back up quickly to see a dark shade of lipstick on Kiyoomi’s top lip, 

‘Theyre kinda, cute without that mask- woah!’ The twin noticed the two moles directly ontop of eachother just above their eye. ‘how cute, they look like little buttons, woahh are they a robot? well if they were a robot they could’ve just gave them new eardrums..’ 

The notebook was nudged into Atsumu’s stomach as a way to get his attention, Kiyoomi was apparently trying to give it to him for a whole minute now. 

‘You cant sneak up on me like that, I can’t hear you coming.’ was wrote in pretty handwriting on a blank page in the back. Atsumu was handed the pen and began to write his reponse.

’would you believe me if i told you I kinda forgot? <\3,’ 

This just earned him a glare....

Great start Tsumu.... 


	3. Friend..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ - Sakusa POV  
> ♡ - Atsumu POV
> 
> tw?: slight homophobia and just a random guy being an asshole

* * *

★

The two were sat at a bench, taking turns passing the sketchbook back and forth to write on the page. Kiyoomi stiffened as they read what the other man wrote.

’so can you not talk either? ive never heard you talk aswell’

A-little embarrassed, they began to write their answer before quickly shoving the notebook towards the other before looking away, hands clutching onto their skirt.

‘Thats the thing, i haven’t heard myself either. i have spoken a couple of times when i was younger but my classmates claim i sound like the yapping of a fox, i dont think it was a compliment because it was obvious they were laughing about it.’ 

‘its hard to speak when you cant hear yourself.’ 

Kiyoomi felt so weird, why are they opening up to his annoying blonde? He’s only talking to me to get his guilt out of the way. 

Their thoughts were stopped as they felt a soft nudge on their side, seeing that Atsumu was done writing his answer.

’if it makes you feel any better, foxes are my favorite animal XP’ 

Kiyoomi stared at the reply, cheeks began to turn a soft pink as they looked over to see that dumb blonde giving him one of the most stupidest smile they’ve ever seen. 

‘i think dogs are pretty cute but im very fond of my pet ferret...’ 

-

The two sat at that bench passing the notebook for what felt like hours, Kiyoomi showing the setter pictures of their ferret Fiona, Atsumu looking through the enby’s sketchbook admiring all the detail they put in their pieces, they can’t hear what he’s mumbling to himself but they can see the sparkle in his eye and when his jaw drops slightly as each page is flipped. Kiyoomi takes this as a good sign.

As the sun began to set this was around the time Kiyoomi likes to call it a day and go home, Atsumu offered to walk him home but they just shook their head, declining his offer as they parted ways. 

today.. was okay.

* * *

♡

“Shiiiit!” Atsumu screeched as he looked down at the book held in his hands. “I forgot to give them their notebook back!” He was quick to turn around bolting in the way Kiyoomi was walking. He quickly turned the corner to see a sight he wasn’t ready for, 

An older man was way too close to Omi for comfort, his face read disgust as he made comments about how men shouldn’t wear skirts and unneeded remarks about them Kiyoomi blind of his words, unaware the man was there to begin with.

_There it was._

_The yap of the fox._

* * *

★

One wrist being held by a stranger while the older was held up to cover their ear, Kiyoomi stared at the man in suprise and shock as he sputtered nonsense at the deaf enby. Who is this man?! Why is he holding me?! let go of me! 

Hesitant, they removed their hand from their ear to grab the mans wrist in attempt of freeing themselves, with not much luck. 

Kiyoomi was much capable of handling themselves but at times its hard to when you’re frozen in shock from being snuck up on, mostly if that someone is a stranger.

please just let me go...

* * *

♡

Atsumu quickly made his way to the two, a whole mix of emotions for this situation forming into just one, anger.

“It’s men like you that make us look like a joke! Your mom dress you like that?! If your parents allow a man to be in a skirt they obviously need to be in a nut house.”

It was now Atsumu’s turn to hit a man with a with the book, with no hesitation or thought reeling it back and quickly hitting the man causing him to loosen his grip on Kiyoomi for them to slip his wrist away and punch the man on the other side of the face, causing him to fall to the ground. 

“If your mindset is like that you obviously need to be laid. It’s men like you that make us look like a joke,” Atsumu glared at the man on the ground before Kiyoomi grabbed his wrist, quickly crossing the street. 

I think I should walk you home for the rest of the way.

’thank you.’ was all that was written on the page. The two were stood outside the enby’s house, the sketchbook in the owner’s hands as they held it up to the setter, all Atsumu could do was smile as he wrote a reply, waving to the man as he walked away, his mood alittle less angry knowing Kiyoomi is home safe.

’thats just what friends do :)’ 

* * *

★

A pit of pain was starting to form in their stomach as they trembled from holding tears, staring at the words.

friend.. 

friend... 

friend.... 

Once Kiyoomi was inside the warmth of their house they sad down on the edge of their bed, as a white ferret bounced around their feet they began to type on their phone.

**Add new contact**

**Enter contact name**

**Save**

**Friend 🦊 is now added to your contacts**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter i'm sorry :(


	4. Learning My Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ - Sakusa POV  
> ♡ - Atsumu POV
> 
> OVER 200 HITS..... I can’t express how happy I am for that thank you so much.  
> I didn’t expect to get that much❤️  
> This is where im starting to add more of me and my friends headcanons :)  
> I want to also apologize if this looks funny on computer, i write these on mobile

* * *

★

It’s been weeks since Kiyoomi has found their first (non-relative) friend, Miya Atsumu. One friend turning into many as the obnoxious blonde introduced his teammates to the artist.

From what Kiyoomi picked up by facial expressions it seemed like they were alright with them since they took a liking watching how flexible the artist’s wrist were as they sat there staring as the enby folding his wrist unnaturally. It wasn't the only thing they were able to do as they stretched out their arms to show the teammates their elbows were also flexible as they bent back farther than natural. 

Kiyoomi usually was insecure about their weird arms but after many hangouts with their annoying blonde friend, they recently discovered that Atsumu was also double jointed. They remember staring with a mix of emotions as Atsumu showed the enby his fingers as they bent unnaturally, he could easily pretend to have broken fingers and anybody would believe it. 

They weren’t a fan of crowds, they made them anxious and uneasy to all hell, but when Atsumu would blow up their phone spamming ‘please’ and a bunch of sad emotions they just did whatever to make him stop. Kiyoomi enjoyed volleyball dont get them wrong, they just preferred watching it online rather than going to the actual event. 

People do the same complaining that the games are too loud but that wasnt an issue for Kiyoomi. for um... yknow..-the enby could just not stand crowds, but if his blonde friend wouldn't stop begging, they would take the time to go 

The artist recently began to open commissions once again so recently they have been flooded with orders, meaning they barely had time to theirself or to be dragged somewhere by that annoying setter, just endless hours of hunching over canvases and paper as they worked for hours. 

**Friend 🦊:** 👋🦊 HIIII OMMIIII XP r u still workinggg, u promised i could meet fiona after our games were finished!!!1 

**Friend 🦊:** OMIOMI!!!! HELLLOOOOO HEY HEY r u still WORKINGGGG???? Come on can i come over and play with ur ferret i wont bother u i promiisseee x333 

Kiyoomi stared annoyed at the texts from the setter, sometimes they regret becoming friends from just how annoying he was, They sighed before began to type a reply 

**me:** im working yes 

**Friend 🦊:** umm im kinda already outside hehe 🦊🤟

 **Friend 🦊:** OMIOMI have u noticed when you put an emoji next to the fox it looks like theyre doing it 

**Friend 🦊:** 💪🦊

 **Friend 🦊:** LMAO!! XD 

Ignoring the childish act from the setter, they got up for the first time in hours as they made their way to let him in, if he actually was outside...

To which surprised the taller one, he was outside and was already walking in and began to take his shoes off at the front immediately as the door opened. Them and Atsumu have been friends for a couple of days now but it never sticks to the setters mind that Kiyoomi is deaf, and this point is proven when the enby stares tiredly at the blonde as he rambled about his day, just expecting them to magically hear it. 

Kiyoomi slowly blinked, their posture slightly slouched as they waited for the setter to shut up and realize.... waiting... waiting... I wonder what he sounds like, probably annoying. 

There it is, the face of realization! They watched as Atsumu’s cheeks flushed pink his mouth formed to mouth a sorry, Kiyoomi almost wanted to laugh.

I wonder what his laugh sounds like?

-

It was back at the desk for the artist as they slaved over this one painting as the annoying setter played with Fiona. They were so close to finishing! Why do people ask for so much detail?! 

with a couple more details and small fixes they were finished, this caused Kiyoomi to get up quickly from their desk, almost knocking it over in the process as they turned and flopped on the bed, finally having a break that day.

Their break was interrupted as Kiyoomi felt a poke on their back, lifting their head to reveal the setter staring at them with that stupid smile, that smile usually mean he had something up his sleeve or wanted something.   
  


Kiyoomi sat up at with a huff as they looked over to reveal the item they were gettinf poked with was a small yellow notebook with a sunflower printed on the front, somewhat similar to the enby’s favorite sweater. They took the book with confusion, along with the pen in the twin’s hand before opening it.

’Now we can talk without wasting paper in yer book :p’ 

Kiyoomi stared in confusion at the words, did he buy a notebook to just talk to me? Their thoughts raced before writing a quick response, quickly handing it back.

’sign language is much faster’ This caused the setter to perk up quickly jabbing down his words, his handwriting alittle messy from excitement. 

‘I was learnin alittle watch this omi !! XP’ 

Kiyoomi finished reading, their eyes looking up to see Atsumu looking as if he was trying to remember something, perking up as he quickly began to sign what he remembered. The setter held up a ‘O’ shape with his hand before throwing up three fingers with his thumb sticking far out, confused Kiyoomi tilted their head before it hit them. Oh! was he trying to say okay? well he clearly didn’t study hard enough, with a sigh the enby reached out to put down a finger and stick his thumb in, now showing him correctly how to sign the word he attempted earlier. Kiyoomi’s gaze broke from the setter’s hands to see that he was staring at them, wide eyed and face filled with shock. What? The artist pulled away from the setter and watched as he began to write in their notebook, thoughts raced. 

what happened? did I weird him out? too close? I dont know why I got close! I hate it when people get that close to me!- All this thoughts were answered as they stared in shock as the message their friend written.

’yer voice is very nice omiomi :)’

* * *

♡

“oooouuuuu-“ was unknowingly said by the artist as they fumbled with the setters hands, forming them into the correct spelling “kkkkkaaaaa-“ Atsumu couldn’t help but stare. They’ve only been friends for almost a month now but hearing his deaf friend talk was such an experience. 

The words didn’t sound as correct but if you tried hard enough you would be able to understand what their saying. He didn’t even notice Kiyoomi pulling away, uncomfortable by the staring.

And I don’t think telling them they just spoke helped at all. 

Their face flushed with embarrassment, small pools of tears forming in the corners of their eyes as they gripped the notebook, reading the message over and over to make sure they read it right. Is it that big of a deal where they’re gunna cry about it? It’s not like i was lying! OmiOmi does have a nice voice! 

The notebook was shoved in his chest, looking up to see the artist was now facing away from the setter, sitting on the edge of the bed. Shaky hands gently petting the white ferret on their lap. Atsumu opened the notebook to find nothing but a single tear stain on the page, this just made him write another. It took a couple bumps for the artist to finally pay attention and take a notebook back and read whats inside. 

‘are you mad at me omi? :(‘

_He’s making fun of me..._


	5. Small apologies and Stolen Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ - Sakusa POV  
> ♡ - Atsumu POV
> 
> merry christmas and thank you so much for the support <3

* * *

★

I know he’s laughing, he's laughing at me. the shaky strokes on the ferret came to a stop as Kiyoomi was nudged by a familiar book. I don’t understand, when i turned around all i saw was a face of worry. 

The blonde held the book with the sentence written ‘Are yer mad at me?’ as he carefully watched the shaken up enby. Why isn't he laughing at me? You’re suppose to laugh at me! 

The ferret scurried off Kiyoomi’s lap as they rose, grabbing the nearest pillow before he began to hit the blonde over and over with it. You’re supposed to laugh at me! Be normal and laugh at me! why aren’t you making me feel bad?! Why do I feel bad for hitting you with this stupid ass pillow?! You’re making me feel stupid for the wrong reasons! 

The hits weren't hard, the exact opposite as the soft pillow was rose and slammed back down on the setter as he blocked his face with his arms from the hits. The frustration blinding the enby as they failed to notice the setter had gotten a hold of the pillow, stopping their attacks. 

Why isn't he laughing at me... 

Tears began to drip down from the artist’s face, sliding down their chin. 

Why isn’t he making fun of me... 

Their gaze was quickly met with the blonde’s as the pillow was pulled away causing the two to pull in near. faces inches away from eachother, staring into each-others. Unspoken, their hands interlocked with one another, I don’t know what this feeling is... 

Kiyoomi silently was lead into Atsumu’s chest, big arms wrapping around them as their breathing began to calm. He wasn’t making fun of me... 

* * *

♡

The lack of hearing wasn’t an issue as the feelings between the two were loud. Atsumu was an ass as he was constantly seen getting angry over his sets never being used perfectly all the time or picking fights with that short, orange haired teammate of his that needed to god honestly shut his damn trap. When it came to Kiyoomi, it felt like he needed to try harder to be accepted in their eyes. Kiyoomi didn’t need protection no, they’re a grown adult and can handle issues on their own, but something deep down in the setters gut was just punching him to stay by the artists side. 

I don’t know what this feeling is. 

But even the oldest person alive needs a hug sometimes. The two stayed there, Kiyoomi’s breathing now steady (still shaky, but steady) and Atsumu holding the now calmed artist... 

* * *

★

I’m not mad... not at you atleast, I’m more angry towards myself. Ever since elementary I see myself different, I see myself as a monster.   
Im not normal Atsumu Miya, I’m a deaf freak. Sometimes the pain lingers from the day that girl yanked my hearing aid out, I can still feel the eyes staring at me as I cried in pain, clutching my ear as it rang helplessly before all sound faded and I was left with nothing. 

I’m a monster Atsumu Miya, an embarrassment. 

The tears began to make their way back to the dark green eyes. Why are you treating me different, why aren't you laughing at me? I’ve always been a joke, 

No words were shared but it was obvious the enby had thoughts piling up, their expression giving away how they feel. I don’t wanna be the joke, Miya. 

and with you... I don’t.. 

Kiyoomi pulled away only for their scarred ear to be attacked by the setters lips.

* * *

♡

Atsumu softly kissed the damaged ear of his friend, the setter is dense and sometimes stupid for his own good but the artist’s face read a thousand words. 

Atsumu knew the thoughts, they werent intense as theirs but he knew the feeling. Back in middle-school and some years in high-school, his teammates along with his own brother saw him as a monster at times over how angry he would get from the spikers never putting his sets to use. 

If we’re monsters I guess were monsters together.. but that word and your name don’t belong in the same sentence Omi. I wish I knew how to word the things I want to tell you, Atsumu was never good at these types of situations, alot often saw him as selfish for never caring but the truth was he never knew what to say.

They seemed to have fallen asleep. Atsumu was careful as he set down the enby on the bed along with finding and putting Fiona in her cage.

I’m sorry I didn’t have the words to say what I wanted to tell you, but I don’t think yer’ a monster, you didn’t have to tell me for me to know you were thinking that. 

Goodnight my Sunflower, Maybe one day you will find for sun. 

or maybe you already have..


End file.
